Together At Last1
by ks
Summary: Sequel to "Backtracking to Happiness"


Hey, this is the sequel to my story "Backtracking to Happiness". I'm sorry it has taken so long to post, I have been busy with starting some other fanfics of mine that I hope everyone is enjoying reading. I will do my best to post at least four chapters a week as long as I get good reviews. Hope you all enjoy it…  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground.  
  
  
  
Together At Last1  
  
Quote: Be truthful to your heart and it will be true to you.   
  
  
Peter walked into his kitchen to find his fiance slumped over the kitchen table.  
  
Peter: Go over last minute plans?  
  
Sophie looked up at him for a brief second put then quickly turned her attention back to the books she was looking at.  
  
Sophie: Peter, are you sure that was the right color for me?  
  
She never looked up at him, and Peter just rolled his eyes and walked over and took a seat beside her.  
  
Peter: Sophie, the dress will be here in two days, you really don't have a choice now.  
  
Sophie pushed the hair back out of her face and gave a loud sigh  
  
Sophie: I know, I just want this to be perfect.  
  
Peter slumped down in her chair trying to make eye contact with her. He gave her a little grin  
  
Peter: And it will Soph, don't worry about it.  
  
Sophie looked up and gave a small smile  
  
Peter: Have you heard from all the Cliffhangers?  
  
Sophie nodded her head yes  
  
Sophie: They are all going to get to come. I don't know about Hannah, she never called me back.  
  
Peter squeezed her hand reassuringly  
  
Peter: It will all be ok  
  
Sophie: Yeah, I know it will Mountain Man  
  
Peter saw the spark coming back into her eyes and gave a relieved smile  
  
Peter: SO- how many people will be coming?  
  
The smile left Sophie's face and she started flipping through the notebook in front of her  
  
Sophie: Um…probably around one hundred.  
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Peter: Counting the Horizon kids?  
  
Sophie gave a sigh and put her head down on the table  
  
Sophie: Oh Peter I don't know. The wedding is an a week, the kids will be here tomorrow, and I'm still confused.  
  
Peter stood up and smiled at her  
  
Peter: Come on, where's the easy going, fun loving, Sophie I know  
  
Sophie: In a closet somewhere hiding.  
  
Peter: Ah Soph…  
  
He took her by the hands and pulled her up so they were facing each other  
  
Peter: Let's go for a run  
  
Sophie shook her head and looked around the room  
  
Sophie: I don't know Peter…  
  
He put his finger up to her mouth and started pulling her by the hand  
  
Peter: It isn't and option. Come on Soph, get ready and we can go.  
  
Sophie sighed but followed  
  
*It'll be good to get my mind off things*   
****************************************   
  
David walked into his office and began taking off his tie. He through it onto the couch and sat down in his desk chair. He pulled out a new kids file and began examining it when the phone rang.  
  
David: Clear Waters School- David Ruxton speaking.  
  
"Hey David, I have everything set for out flight tonight."  
  
David smiled at the sound of the voice on the other line  
  
David: He Rosie, that's great.  
  
"How are things at the school"  
  
David gave a loud sigh and began tapping the heel of his shoe on the floor  
  
David: Tiring. I don't know if now is the best time to leave  
  
He listened but Rosie didn't say anything  
  
David: That isn't an excuse for me Rosie. I love you and we are going to get married in a week.  
  
David held his breath, hoping he hadn't offended her  
  
"Ok I know, I'm just paranoid."  
  
David: I think any normal human being would be…that's probably why I'm not.  
  
He listened as Rosie laughed. He loved to make her laugh, it made him feel good.  
  
"Well I will see you in a few hours then"  
  
David: Ok, see ya then. Love you  
  
"I love you too David"  
  
He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head  
  
David: I can't wait until she meets my family. I just hope dad does ok…  
  
The thought of how his dad would react made him cringe.   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
David is sitting in his office talking on the telephone.  
  
David: Yeah dad I'm getting married.  
  
"Son, you aren't responsible enough to get married"  
  
David: But I am so there is nothing you can do about it  
  
"You go get married, but I want support your decision"  
  
He listened as his dad slammed the phone down, causing the line to go silent.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
A week after that conversation his mom had called him to congratulate him on his engagement. She had seemed happy for him, but he still wasn't sure.  
  
David: God I hope this all goes well.  
  
He opened his eyes at the sound of someone knocking on the door.  
  
David: Come in  
  
He looked up as a young girl walked into the room. She was covered in paint  
  
David: What happened Jerica?  
  
The girl gave a shy smile  
  
Jerica: We didn't want to paint the paper, so we painted ourselves. Ms. Slanchy sent me to get you.  
  
David rolled his eyes and gave the little girl a smile  
  
David: Ok, tell her I am coming.  
  
The girl turned around to walk out of the room  
  
David: Oh and Jerica  
  
She turned around, still with a little grin   
  
Jerica: Yes sir  
  
David: Next time you decide to paint yourself, give me a call.  
  
The girl gave a little laugh and nodded her head. She then turned around and skipped out of the room David shook his head and smiled to himself  
  
David: Twelve years olds…  
  
He walked out of the room smiling to himself.  
  
*This is going to be a great week* he reassured himself.  
******************************************  
  
Daisy sat at her desk staring at her computer. She had been doing this about the last ten minutes. She was hoping it would stop freezing up and work, but it hadn't so far.  
  
Daisy: Err come on. I have to turn this in. I have a plane to catch.  
  
She beat on the side of it lightly, but nothing happened except that it made a little noise.  
  
Daisy: You can growl at me all you want. Grrrr See, I can growl, too.  
  
She turned around to the sound of someone laughing.   
  
Daisy: EZRA!  
  
Ezra was standing there with a 'knowing' smile on his face  
  
Daisy: I was supposed to meet you at two.  
  
He looked at his watch and held it up  
  
Ezra: That's what time it is.  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and turned around again to face her computer  
  
Daisy: Well to Larry here to WORK.  
  
She beat on the computer again and it started to print something out  
  
Daisy: Thank goodness.  
  
She turned around to see Ezra laughing again  
  
Daisy: WHAT!  
  
Ezra: You're computers' name is Larry?  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and gave him a little smirk  
  
Daisy: Don't you name all those computers you have to work with?  
  
A look of 'thought' crossed Ezra's face  
  
Ezra: I guess I do  
  
Daisy gave him a little smile and wheeled back around to face her computer. She picked up the article that had just been printed out for her, grabbed her backpack, and stood up to leave the room.  
  
Daisy: Ready to go?  
  
Ezra nodded his head and smiled at her  
  
Ezra: Yeah, I'll drop you off at your house so you can get ready.  
  
Daisy smiled at him  
  
Daisy: Ok, let me hand this to my boss.  
  
Ezra gave her a small smile as she walked out of the room. He fumbled around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. He slowly pulled it out and looked at it. It was a small cloth band. It wasn't anything fancy, but Daisy didn't go for fancy things. He quickly shoved it into his pocket as Daisy walked back into the room.  
  
Daisy: So, ready to go?  
  
Ezra nodded his head yes. He took her hand and then they walked out of the room  
  
*I'll talk to her about it later* he thought to himself.  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
NEXT: What are Juliete and Auggie up to?  
  
What about Kat and Hank?  
  
Are Shelby and Scott still together?  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW...Maybe 10?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
